The present invention relates to skin conditioning compositions. More particularly the invention relates to the use of guanidine inorganic salts in skin conditioning compositions.
Compositions which improve the condition of skin through moisturization and flexibilization are provided herein. The treatment of human skin with various agents has been undertaken for many years with the goal being to keep the skin in a smooth and supple condition. Skin has the tendency to dry out when exposed to conditions of low humidity and/or low temperature. Under normal conditions the water content and vapor pressure of the epidermis are higher than those of the surrounding air with a consequent evaporation of water from the skin surface. Skin becomes dry because of the excess loss of water from the surface and the subsequent loss of water from the stratum corneum.
Application of oils or oil and water emulsions to the skin so as to form a barrier which reduces the escape of moisture from the skin is known to the art. Increased moisture content is believed to be either directly or indirectly responsible for increasing the flexibility of the skin. Many different emollients have been suggested as useful for application to the skin to impart a benefit thereto. See for example Cosmetics Science & Technology, 2nd ed., Vol. 1, pages 34-36. Urea is another compound which has been suggested for use in skin conditioning compositions. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,863, May 30, 1972, Swanbeck.
There is a continuing need for additional skin conditioning agents. Such agents must not only be able to impart a desirable benefit to the skin, but must be economical and be capable of being formulated in a wide variety of formulations.
It is an object of this invention to provide a skin conditioning composition which is capable of delivering a desirable benefit to the skin.
It is another object of this invention to provide skin conditioning compositions containing guanidine inorganic salts as a skin conditioning component.
These and other objects will become apparent from the description to follow.
As used herein all percentages and ratios are by weight unless otherwise indicated.